


Temporary Home

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Angel Heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Home

Claire walked up to Jodies house, Alex was on the porch smoking a joint. Alex quickly hid the joint and looked at Claire, then at the Impala. Sam and Dean got out and walked to the door.  
"It's unlocked." Alex said as Jody opened the door. Jody smiled and hugged Sam, then hugged Dean.  
"Jody, this is Claire." Sam said. Jody nodded.  
"Hi Claire, welcome to your new home." Jody stated. "You two want to come in?" She asked. Dean shook his head.  
"We gotta get going." He said. She hugged the two and whispered  
"call me if things go south," to Sam. He nodded.  
"You too."  
The two drove off.  
Jody and Claire entered the house. The house smelled like Febreeze and faintly of french fries.  
"I have two guest bedrooms, Alex usually falls asleep on the couch so you have pick of either one." Jody said as Claire sat her things down in a guest room. The room was a pale blue, it made Claire feel calm. She unpacked her Grumpy Cat plush and a photo of her, Jimmy, and Amelia. Jody knocked on the door and peeked her head in.  
"We can go buy you a comforter tomorrow. But I have some rules. Rule one, do your share of chores. Rule two, your curfew is midnight. I will discipline you like a mom." She said. Claire blinked and thought about her moms final moments. She began to cry. Jody walked in and hugged her. Jody stroked Claires hair.  
"Hey, hey. It will be okay. If you want to talk, I'm here. You live here, you are family." Jody whispered softly. Claire nodded.  
"you go to bed, we'll talk in the morning." Jody stated before walking out and shutting the door. Claire grabbed a teddy bear Jimmy and Amelia had gave her and sat it on the bed before putting on pajamas and turning out the light. Claire laid down and held the bear. "Mom, dad...I miss you." She whispered.


End file.
